The new Anemone was discovered by the inventors, Elizabeth and Alasdair MacGregor, as part of a breeding program, using Anemone hybrids as parents. The seed parent is an unpatented, proprietary Anemone hybrid which was the result of a crossing of the unpatented Anemone hybrida ‘Pamina’ and an unnamed Anemone rupicola. The pollen parent is the unpatented Anemone hybrida ‘Rosenschale’. The cross was made in 2005, and the selection of the new variety made during 2007. at a commercial nursery, in Kirkcudbright, Scotland.
Asexual reproduction was first performed by root cuttings in 2008, at the same commercial nursery Kirkcudbright, Scotland. Plants produced have proved to be stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. During the long testing period to determine stability of the new selection, plant material was kept in a confidential location and not available to the public. Plant material was made available to the public by during June of 2017, from plants made available to a third party directly by the inventors.